In one known keyless access control system for a vehicle, a keypad input component is mounted on a door of the vehicle. The keypad component includes a plurality of keypad switches that have numeric indicia located thereon. In order for an operator of the vehicle to gain access into the locked vehicle via use of the keypad component, the operator inputs a predefined security code to the keypad component.
The keypad component is "hard-wired" to a vehicle lock controller mechanism and is also hard-wired to a vehicle power supply. In other words, wires or other electrical connectors extend directly into the keypad component. A sealant material is applied to the wiring that extends into the keypad component in an effort to keep moisture and other environmental contaminants out of the keypad component. However, it is possible for moisture and/or other environmental contaminants to migrate along the wires into the keypad component and/or into any connection terminals. Such moisture and/or other environmental contaminants can adversely affect the operation of the keypad component.